narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Question of Loyalty
My goal Akiko was sitting in a tree, looking at the early morning sky. She felt better than she had earlier. but she still felt so weak. She shook her head. That was the wrong move. The shaking messed up her balance and she fell and hit the ground. "Aw damn!" She groaned, getting up. "So much for my perfect morning." And it was indeed quite a perfect morning. The sun's bright outline could barely be seen coming over the horizon, soon to reveal itself in its true glory. What partial light that came to the sky gave it a regular blue appearance, still influenced by the darkness of the evacuating night. Nature calls acted as a soft alarm for many who were still asleep, readying them for a new day. Of course, for Akiko... She sat up, just in time to see a young-red haired boy, Gohan, walking up to the house. "Hey..wait a minute.." Akiko mumbled. "Aren't you that Spetsnaz kid, Gohan or something." "Yeah." Gohan replied, looking down in surprise. "I'm here to talk to Michiyo. Is she awake?" "I'm not sure." Akiko replied, looking back up at the sky. "Go check. But I don't think she's too happy with your group right now." Gohan sighed. "Understandable." He thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. It was such a coincidence that the woman that probably hated his guts right now had opened the door to reveal both of their faces to each other. She held a rather serene expression, her mouth put in a neutral frown. But, an expert mind could see conflict in those seemingly apathetic eyes, ones having been changed by a treasure lost. "Oh..." Her voice seemed rather formal towards the Spetsnaz member. "It's you." Gohan smiled. "G'morning. Mind if I come in?" "No." She stepped aside, allowing for him to pass through. "You're free to come in. But you'd better not stay too long... Tou-san might not be as forgiving as I am." She reminded, a bit of concern in her voice. "Don't worry." Gohan said. "I just came in case you needed some peace of mind." He said, balancing a coin on his finger. "You're worried about your younger sister I assume?" Michiyo took a seat in one of the solo chairs, closing her eyes and sighing. "How could you tell?" She attempted to bring back a bit of joking sarcasm in her voice, but the dullness of her tone kept it from retaining its humor. Gohan chuckled. "You just seem the type." He sighed. "Well, something that'll make you happy is that the girl is alive. I don't believe Tenko has any immediate plans to kill her. He himself has stated that she is merely back-up in case his plan doesn't go right. If his plan succeeds, he may very well let her go. Though, seeing as it's Tenko that doesn't seem likely." Although this registered as even more of a heart-breaker, Michiyo chose to say nothing, retaining her composure and dignity. She felt the urge to tear up once more, but her pride refused to. Even if the boy in front of her shared a close relationship with her, he was also an enemy, and her stubbornness refused to show weakness to such a person. "Due to my connection with you," He continued as if he had not stopped speaking. "I do intend to keep your sister as safe as is possible with Tenko cutting my head off." Her eyes widened, the serenity gone and replaced by a genuine look of surprise. "...really?" She asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone from her words. "You can do that?" "Tenko keeps her under Fuyuko's watch." Gohan explained. "She and I get on okay, so she won't be too averse to listening to anything I have to say or allowing me to watch the girl from time to time. And Tenko listen (most of the time) to Fuyuko, so I think I can pull this off." "All right..." Michiyo turned her head to the side a bit, though still looking at him from the corner of her slightly lightened eyes. "I can trust you. But I'm holding you to your word. If anything happens to her..." "If anything happens to her, I will take full responsibility." Gohan said seriously. "I'll give her as much protection as I can give. Don't forget we're dealing with demons here. And on that note, the Nine-Tails that resided in your aunt. He's joined us as well." "....I expected that..." Michiyo muttered grimly. "He's too much a malevolent being to be on our side, after all." Gohan sighed. "I should go before they notice my unauthorized absence." "I agree." Gohan walked towards the door. "Let's hope the girl makes it out of this alive." He said as he left. The moment he left Akiko entered. "So what did he want?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "....nothing important." Michiyo lied. "Alright." Akiko yawned as she took a seat next to her niece. "Do you intend to go back to sleep?" "Yeah..." Michiyo nodded slightly. "I don't want to let this worry me to death, even if it is my sister." "Alright." Akiko said. "I'm going for a walk. I still don't feel too good. Tell Onii-san I went out." "Yeah..." Michiyo muttered, a rather silently desolate look on her face. "I'll be sure to do that." "Thanks." Akiko said smiling. "And don't worry. With Onii-san around, everything'll work out fine." She said, walking out of the building. As she finally walked out of the room, Michiyo tilted her head back and closed her eyes once more. "I hope so, oba..." She muttered. "I really hope so..." Irritating Encounter Akiko walked out into the cool morning air. She felt so empty without the Kyuubi in her gut. It was strange though, that she'd miss a demon. She started to walk until she hit the village center. It was still quite early, so it was difficult to find anyone who was awake. She looked around and saw only one building open. The bar where she had first met Yumi and Okita. She wished Yumi would have taken her up on her offer during they're last encounter. "...you sure you want to do this...kind of a rise move, don't you think?" "Trust me on this!" Two familiar voices sounded from in the alleyway that separated the bar from the next building. The first one was male, young, and had a rather gentle tone to it. However, the second was feminine - voices that she had recognized from her past. But it wasn't family. Akiko smiled. About time she heard sometime to brighten the morning. She walked around the bar and stood near the entrance of the alley. She yawned loudly. "What about the Tenno?" "I really doubt they're seeing us as mortal enemies right now. I'm sure Tenno-sama will be a bit lenient if he finds us here..." Footsteps sounded from the alleyway, getting louder as the two figures stepped closer and closer out. Akiko sighed. She would wait for the people to exit the alleyway. Maybe she'd mug them. They stepped out. It was the two figures she had met right from the bar, the first Spetsnaz she had ever encountered. Okita and Yumi. Akiko's head titled. "What are you two doin' here?" She asked. They both turned their heads towards them, eyes widening at the sight of the familiar enemy. Despite her words to her teammate, Yumi's smile she was giving off was nothing short of hesitant. They hadn't left exactly on good terms, at least in her own opinion. "A...akiko... so nice to see you..." "Wish you meant that." Akiko replied, slightly sourly. "So why ARE you to here?" She turned to Okita. "She drinks this early in the morning?" "Actually, we--" Okita began to say, before his teammate abruptly cut her off. "Nothing, Akiko. We were just visiting here for a minute or so before we head off to Kirigakure to visit a friend of mine." It was a half-lie; they were going to Kirigakure, but for an entirely different reason. "Mind if I tag along?" She asked. "I have nothing to do and a trip would do me some good. I don't feel too good." "I'm sorry, but you can't." "I'll probably follow you anyway." Akiko replied. "Everyone is asleep. I have nothing to do, and you two wander in and just happen to be heading on a trip. I figure I'll follow you." Now getting slightly annoyed, Yumi lowered her head and shook it in refusal. "No, Akiko, you can't follow us!" She insisted, folding her arms across her chest. "The only way I won't tag along is if it's a matter of life and death." Akiko replied stubbornly. "...it is a matter of life and death." Yumi snapped, unable to restrain herself any longer. Akiko sighed. "Finally when I thought I'd found something to do.." She muttered. She turned and shuffled off, heading into the open bar. Yumi frowned, grabbing a surprised Okita's hand. "C'mon, Okita. Let's get out of here before we get hassled again." She insisted, not waiting for an answer as they ran in the direction of the exit. "I still intend to make her mine.." Akiko thought as she sat at the bar. "Barkeep whaddya got for me?" "A boilermaker." The man replied. "Shot of whiskey. Beer back." "Two boilermaker's please." She said. The place was fairly quiet. Only about 8 people in here, three of which seemed to be Shinobi. Akiko sighed. Guess she could try and drown her misery. A New Menace "So, what exactly did we get called for?" "It's something that's been terrorizing Kiragakure, a possible target for another seal." The two partners were walking side-by-side on the dirt path, straight on their way to the village. It was the time of the early night, where the crickets were starting to chirp, and the sky was re-gaining its dark blue color. It was a perfect time to scout out and investigate. It was exactly what the two intended to do. Yumi was explaining. "If any of the seals fail, we need at least one backup place in order to initiate the jutsu properly." She said. "Otherwise, the entire thing will fail, and we'll have to start all over again." Okita frowned in disdain. "Wouldn't want that, indeed!" He said, passing her a glance as he walked. "What's the target?" Following at an even pace behind them was Akiko. She wasn't one to be brushed of easily and she had decided to follow them after drinking. She still had a few fox-like qualities from her time as a Jinchuriki, so she was following after Yumi's scent. "The target is supposed to be a boy, a former prisoner of the deceased Snake Sannin." The girl explained, motioning towards the approaching village. "He's causing trouble by killing many of the people there, which mostly consist of shinobi. There's not going to be enough blood if it keeps up.... at least, if it's actually true." Okita's eyes widened, himself obviously interested. "Ah. So we're supposed to find this boy, right?" "Mhm." Akiko's ears twitched. This sounded like just the outing she needed. "Remember... we don't engage... we just--" Immediately, Yumi stopped in her tracks, her calm look changing by the narrowing of her eyes. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Stop, Okita." She said immediately, causing her partner to stop walking as well and look at her. "What is it?" "We're not alone anymore..." Akiko's eyes widened. "Oh shit! They know I'm here!" She started looking around for someplace to hide, but found none. "...somehow I knew you'd follow us..." Yumi said solemnly, folding her arms into her sleeves. "And I figured you heard us, too." "Only thing I heard was something about bloodshed and a boy." Akiko replied, scowling. "Besides, I can do what I want, stalking you included." If Gohan were there, he would have found that amusing. This time, Yumi decided to ignore it. "I'll give you one more chance to back off, pretend you never heard a thing. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to use lethal force." She threatened. Akiko laughed. "You think you can beat me? Not a chance. Even without Kyuubi, I can still fight you. Kendo over there might have a chance of beating me." "Don't underestimate me." Yumi warned. "Hakushoku-san learned that personally. Now that you don't have the Kyuubi anymore, I can fight you freely." "Hakusho-Haku who?" "An Uchiha that had supposedly defeated your brother in combat." "Eh, nice to know." Akiko replied, brushing this comment off. Akiko got into a stance. "Wait...WHY am I fighting you over the right to do as I please? Hey Kendo boy, can you make some sense out of this situation!" "....my name's Okita." The swordsman grumbled in disapproval, as Yumi settled into her own fighting stance. "Well nice to know that." Akiko scowled. "Kendo over there is no help. Guess I gotta fight her then." "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Yumi expelled the barrage of fireballs from her mouth as her starting attack. Akiko fought back the urge to laugh as she blocked the fireballs with small fireballs of her own. "The Tenno are flame masters!" Akiko replied, boasting almost. "There are few flames we cannot repel!" A cold hand rested itself upon her shoulder, gripping tightly. "I don't care." Yumi replied, voice low. "Flame master or not, you still have an opponent to worry about." Her other blade having a kunai knife, she thrust it and closed the inch-way gap between it and flesh. SQUELCH! The knife had pierced the flesh and Akiko's back and dug in deep, sending pain waves through her body and blood spurting out. She managed to blindly push off Yumi however and jumped back to get her distance. "Well..here's me looking stupid." She chuckled and gripped a kunai from her pouch. She threw it at Yumi. Before it even hit it started to make a sizzling sound. It was an explosive. Horror gripping her nerves, she leaped! BOOM! The explosion's smoke consumed her in its hungry mouth and enveloping her from view. Without even waiting, Akiko started weaving seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" She expelled a huge flame from her mouth in the direction of the smokescreen It barely missed, and Yumi was forced to leap out of the smoke and back into the plain view of her enemy. Akiko sighed. She started weaving seals again. She was grinning. They were in teh perfect setting, near Kirigakure. And there was a lake only a few feet away. She formed a massive "snake" of water that she willed to charge at Yumi. "I'm the only known Tenko capable of Water Release Ninjutsu!" She said grinning. "Most of us feel too uncomfortable with it." Only sparing a glance at the massive dragon, Yumi threw herself at Akiko once more, running from the dragon at the same time. Akiko moved her hands and the water spiral moved with it, like a puppet. It was similar to the Hokage's jutsu, only not as graceful. When Yumi was close enough, she vanished, and the water snake plunged towards its path straight towards it's owner. Akiko crossed both her arms and, as if cut, the water spiral shattered completely. Akiko growled. "Why are you so anxious to keep me away from Kirigakure?" "It's none of your business!" Yumi shot back, re-appearing a few ways off behind her. "If you don't want me to know, then how would you expect me to keep out?" Akiko replied. "I can hardly believe you're worried about my safety, so I can only assume you and Kendo over there are doing something you shouldn't be!" "..." That brought Yumi into silence, and her eyes lowered to the ground for a moment. She was getting closer and closer to finding out the truth, something that could be very consequential - and she didn't wish to anger her leader. She would rather burn in Hades than suffer his wrath. Akiko annoyed. If she'd the access to the Kyuubi Chakra, she'd have finished her by now. "...why are you going to such great lengths to know? I told you, it doesn't concern you, Akiko..." "I figure if you're going there it must be interesting." Akiko said, smiling for a moment. "...well, too bad. You're not going to find out, and I sure as hell will not tell you." Yumi said in blatant refusal, though her voice was still a bit sullen. "Please... just... go home." Akiko's movement faltered. Yumi seemed to be acting odd. But she was adamant. "What will happen if I don't?" "...I'll have to keep fighting you." A slightly saddened glint appeared in Yumi's eyes, and she looked down at the ground. "And I don't want that. Please don't make me resolve to killing you..." Akiko's eyes widened. She actually didn't want to kill her? She was getting confused. She was torn between leaving and continuing the fight. Something about this place was calling her. By this time, Yumi had raised her head up once more to wait for Akiko's answer. Akiko sighed. "Alright. I won't follow you guys into Kirigakure." She said finally. All hostility was gone, replaced by nothing but relief. "Thank you, Akiko..." She said gratefully, bowing in order to emphasize. Akiko smiled. "But I have a request." She said. "I'd like to continue our battle." "....you're sure?" The trench-coated girl asked, a solemn expression coming to her face once more. "I won't follow you, I'll keep good on that." Akiko said. "I can't ignore a plea from you. But there is something here that is calling me. It's telling me to continue to fight. And after this, I have a request that I hope you'll agree too." "....I accept." With those words, Yumi settled back into her stance, eyes narrowed once again at her opponent. Her body had resumed its tense state, ready and reflexive against any attack. "Just so you know, I have my loyalty to Tenko-sama to consider, so don't try and use that request to break it." She warned firmly. "Of course." Akiko said sweetly. She braced herself. Then she shuddered and an image of a ghostly figure with glowing bright eyes came to her mind. Yumi's hands flew into another set of hand seals, once again stopping at the Tiger sign - a Fire Technique. She didn't even bother to shout out its name, for that would've been pointless. Taking in the deep breath needed, she expelled the massive fireball straight from her lips. It left a burning ditch in its wake as it skidded across the ground towards Akiko. "[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Encampment_Wall Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Akiko thought and a wall of water arose, stopping the ball of flame in it's tracks. Once the flame completely left her lips and was decimated at the hands of the water barricade, Yumi immediately broke into a run forward for the mesh of dying flames and evaporating water. She held her breath, building up the energy needed for the next set of attacks she was about to unleash. She would need all of it if she even wanted to see a chance of defeating Akiko. She burst through the barricade, launching a low kick towards Akiko's left leg. Akiko just moved away in time, but the blow grazed her leg and to her surprise it drew slight blood. She jumped back, heading towards the water. "Me.." She heard the voice in her head. "...mon...me..." Her training kicked in. With an outstretched arm, she latched onto Akiko's arm just before she could pass by her. One of her legs stretched to place itself behind Akiko's before pulling back, tripping her. With the limb still gripped, Yumi took her opponent to the ground, throwing her on her back with a skill she hadn't displayed before. She followed up by throwing a punch towards her grounded opponent's stomach. The fist collided with her gut and caused her to spit out a small amount of blood and saliva. A blow that had stunned her opponent. Yumi took herself to the ground, allowing a landing straddle of Akiko's waist. With a hand that gripped the shirt collar, and a clenched fist, she raised her naturally born weapon and swung down. The blow collided with Akiko's jaw, bouncing her head off of the hard ground. The Spetsnaz soldier calmly got up, slowly stepping back from the girl and raising into a stance once more. Akiko didn't move for a moment. The voice was playing in her head, clearer this time. "Summon me.." It was barely more than a whisper until it became a full-throated shout. "SUMMON ME!" She got shakily to her feet and began to form the signs for Summoning. She placed her hand to the ground and Ninutsu smoke enveloped her. There was a musical cry and when the smoke cleared, she was riding atop a majestic creature, one that did not resemble a phoenix in appearance but it still seemed to be a bird. "What...what did I do?" She thought, unable to speak because of the collision with her jaw. "What....is that...?" Whatever confident mood Yumi had before had now vanished, replaced only by astonishment as she backed away from the summoned beast slowly, as if not to anger it. A bead of sweat dripped down her face as she felt the shadow loom over her with a practically dangerous intention.